Action cameras are often used by athletes or recreational users to record still images or video of activities for later viewing. Such devices are frequently used in outdoor environments. Accordingly, action cameras can be protected in environmentally sealed housings, making the action camera suitable for such uses.
Existing action cameras can be attached to the body of a wearer. For instance, the action camera can be coupled to a mount. Existing mounts can include straps that wrap around a wearer's hand, ankle, chest, or leg, and mounts that can strap to a wearer's shoe or footwear. In other examples, existing mounts can be attached to an article of sporting goods equipment, such as a helmet, selfie stick, bicycle, firearm, or the like. Some action camera mounts include an adapter for orienting the camera toward the user or in other orientations to capture views of scenery, the experience of the user, other individuals in view of the wearer, or the like.